


Makeup and jealousy

by rewmuslupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewmuslupin/pseuds/rewmuslupin
Summary: Suddenly, Sirius feels obligated to talk with this Slytherin girl who wears makeup better than everyone. Little did he know that it would hurt Remus beause of his stupid jealousy.





	Makeup and jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so here i am with my first one shot on ao3! i'm sorry for the typos but english is not my native language :(  
> anyway, enjoy!!

_The Marauders were sitting in the Great Hall. They were all eating, silently, for once. James was watching Lily who was sitting across the table with her friends. He couldn't help but smile, seeing her looking at him discreetly. Suddenly, Sirius started being noisy. He was fidgeting on the bench. The Marauders looked at him and eventually, James asked :_

  
**“What the fuck are you excited for?  
\- Look at this girl!  
\- A Slytherin? Why should we look at a Slytherin?  
\- Look at her makeup! It's so pretty... Oh god, I should ask her how she does her eyeliner!! And look, she's so gorgeous!”**

  
_Remus' face became white while he swallowed with difficulty what he was eating. Peter looked up at him._

  
_**“Remus, are you okay? You look like you're gonna faint...  
\- I'm okay. I just... I just don't want to eat anymore... If y'all are looking for me, I'm in the common room.”**_

  
_Sirius frowned as he watched Remus go away._

  
_**“Uh, anyway, I'm gonna ask her which makeup she uses.”** _

  
_Sirius stood up, and as he said, he went to this girl. They started talking and, surprisingly, they left the Great Hall together._

 **  
_“Peter, if Remus asks why Sirius is not with us when we join him, it's because he went to the Black Lake, okay?_  
_\- But we saw him leaving with this girl just a few minutes ago._  
_\- He went, alone, to the Black Lake. Okay?_  
** _\- Okay..”_

  
_The two boys left the Great Hall too. A few minutes later, they were in the Gryffindor common room, looking for Remus. They finally found him, sitting on his bed, silent. James thought that Remus would be reading but, no, he was thinking of something only Merlin could know. They sat next to him._

  
**“Where is Sirius?  
\- He went to the Black Lake with the Slytherin girl! answered Peter.  
\- Oh my god, Peter, you're the dumbest! whispered James. Ah, no, Remus, he went alone to the Black Lake ahah! He didn't even talk with that Slytherin girl.  
\- Why are you hiding from me the fact that he talked with this girl, James?  
\- Because you're gonna be hurt. I know that you like him. If I was in this situation, I wouldn't be glad to know that Lily talked with another boy.  
\- What are you saying, James? I'm not in love with Sirius pff... He could date whomever he wants I don't give a fuck.”**

  
_Peter listened to them talking, surprised. He didn't even know that Remus was possibly gay. However, he didn't open his mouth once, knowing that he had already ruined everything when he mentioned the girl from Slytherin. After a few minutes, Sirius entered the common room, a smile on his face. Remus swallowed with difficulty._

  
_**“So, where were you? asked Remus.  
\- We went outside with Adamaris, my new friend from Slytherin. She showed me how she does her makeup and she even gave me this eyeliner! We're gonna go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to buy some makeup! I'm glad we became friend this fast!”**_

  
_Remus choked. He felt his heart stopping beating. He wanted to cry. They were supposed to spend the afternoon together the next day, but apparently, Sirius forgot._

_“ **Oh... Okay, great.”**_

  
_Remus' voice cracked. James looked at him with a sad face. He hated seeing one of his best friends miserable._

  
**“I'm going for a walk...  
\- But it's raining outside Rem, you're gonna catch a cold.  
\- I don't care. I just need to go outside.”**

 _Sirius frown. Remus was acting weirdly and he didn't know why. Finally, he spent his afternoon with the Marauders, but still obnubilated by Remus. He knew something was wrong with him. But he couldn't say what._  
  
_****_  
  
_On the next day, Sirius woke up, excited. Today he was gonna go to Hogsmeade with his new friend, Adamaris. He would buy makeup, especially eyeliner. He was sure that Remus would like seeing him with makeup and, maybe, it would help to make the younger fall in love with him. Remus was laying on the bed, next to his. He stared at him for a few minutes. He knew he liked Remus for maybe two years. They were in their 5th year in Hogwarts and he has started having feelings for the younger during their 3rd year, so, yeah, it has been 2 years. Sirius got up, ran his hand through Remus' hair, trying not to wake him up and left their room to go to the bathroom. He felt like he had forgotten something but he didn't know what. When he was finally done, he left the common room and met Adamaris in the Great Hall. They ate quickly and left without telling anyone._  
  
_Two hours later, Remus woke up. It was 10 am. He turned in his bed to look at Sirius but got disappointed when he saw that he had already left. Imagining him with this Slytherin girl pissed him off. He got up, dressed quickly and went to the Great Hall. James and Peter were already there, eating their breakfast. Remus was annoyed so he only drank some coffee._  
  
_**“Sirius is still in your room?  
-No, he already left with Adramarie...  
-Adamaris.  
-Yeah, whatever.  
\- Remus, you really should confess to Sirius.”  
**_  
_Remus jumped up and looked at James, anger in his eyes._  
_**  
“James. I won't confess to Sirius because I don't like him. I don't care about his love life. He could date whomever he wants I will never say anything. What the fuck is wrong with you, Potter, I'm not even gay. So now, let me breathe and, please, stop talking about Sirius and my possible love for him. I don't love him. And he has a girlfriend now so... It's none of my business.”**_  
  
_Remus took his things and left the room. Peter who was silent looked at James._  
  
_**“He's head over heels for Sirius, right?  
-Definitely.”**_  
  
_Remus went to the Astronomy Tower. He didn't want to see anyone. He started reading his book, but, suddenly, he felt tears running down his face. James was right. He liked Sirius, and, seeing him with this girl annoyed him. He really didn't want to cry but the jealousy that he felt controlled everything he was doing. He wiped his tears harshly and tried not to cry anymore. So, he read, during hours, trying not to think about this dumbass with black hair who was supposed to be with him right now. He tried not to think about his kissable pink lips and his grey eyes. At around 3 pm, he heard his stomach gurgling. He hadn't eaten yet and his empty stomach was now painful. He finally decided to leave the Astronomy Tower to go to the common room: there, he could find some chocolate that he kept preciously in his bag. When he entered the common room, he found James, Peter, and Lily sitting by the fire. He smiled and went to his room. He ate some chocolate and continued to read his book. 5 pm. Sirius still wasn't here and Remus could feel the jealousy and the anxiety growing bigger in his stomach. He still has hoped that Sirius would not have forgotten that they were supposed to spend the afternoon together. But now, it was too late. Maybe, Sirius liked more being with Adamaris than with him. After all, Remus was a monster, a werewolf, a horrible person. Sirius would never be in love with someone like him. Adamaris was short, blond, cute, emo, adorable. Everything Remus was not. He felt his body shaking and tears running down his cheeks. Falling in love was one of the most horrible things that ever happened to him. His eyes were painful so he closed them, wanting to make the pain disappear forever. He actually wanted to forget about Sirius' existence by closing his eyes, but it failed miserably. He was sure he still could hear his laugh. The laugh that made him fall for him. Suddenly he opened his eyes. Sirius' laugh was real and not only in his head. Sirius was here. Despite the jealousy and the pain he felt, Remus got up and started running down the stair. Sirius was standing next to James. His dark hair was tied in a half-bun and he was wearing his black leather jacket. Remus' heart started beating faster. Sirius turned to face him and smiled at him. Remus was about to collapse. His best friend had a dark eye-makeup which emphasized his grey eyes._  
  
_**“You're so beautiful, Sirius.”  
**_  
_The words left Remus' mouth without him having time to think. James almost screamed while Sirius started blushing softly. Realizing the situation, Remus ran away, cowardly._  
  
_**“Did he really said what I heard?  
\- Yes, Sirius, he did. You must confess now, we all know you like him. said, James.  
\- But what if he said it in a friend way?  
\- Oh my god, y'all are so oblivious! exclaimed Lily. Sirius, confess to him before someone else does.”**_  
  
_There was no way someone was gonna confess to his Remus before him. He didn't know where Remus could have gone. So he started thinking. The marauders' map! He needed it. He quickly took it in James' bag and then started running after Remus. He was outside. Oh god, he was gonna catch a cold. Sirius ran faster. He quickly arrived outside and looked for Remus. Even with the map, it was hard to find him. Eventually, he found him, sitting under a tree. Remus was silently sobbing._  
  
_**“M-Moony... Are you okay?”**_  
  
_Of course, he wasn't. But Sirius didn't know what to say._  
  
_**“Moony...  
\- I'm sorry Sirius.  
\- B-But sorry about what? You did nothing wrong Moony... Please talk to me.  
\- I don't wanna ruin everything we have. You're my best friend Sirius and I... and I can't imagine a world without you. I just... I just feel things I'm not supposed to.  
\- What are you saying?  
\- I cried a lot today. You forgot about our afternoon, don't you? Instead, you went to a date with Adamaris. I felt so much jealousy, it crushed me. Imagining you with this girl pissed me off. I always wished I could be the one to take you out on a date, but I'm not a girl. I'm not cute like Adamaris. I'm just a monster. I only deserve to die.  
\- Remus John Lupin. If I hear you say something stupid like this once again I'll kill you. You may be a werewolf but you're not a monster to me, okay?  
\- Sirius, you don't understand. I like you. I am gay. I wanna date you, I wanna kiss you, I wanna lay in your arms forever. I'm sorry... I didn't wanna ruin everything between us but I couldn't keep it to myself longer.”**_  
  
_Sirius started smiling. Remus frown._  
  
_**“So, you really think that you ruined everything by confessing to me?”  
**_  
_Remus nodded._  
_**  
“You dumbass, I like you too. You're not a monster Moony, you're just a teenager in love with your wonderful best friend...  
-Ahh, shut up Padfoot.”  
**_  
_Sirius smiled and quickly went to join Remus under the tree. He sat next to him and softly held his hand._  
  
_**“By the way, Adamaris is lesbian. She's dating a Ravenclaw girl. She helped me to buy makeup to please you. I think it worked.  
\- Kinda?  
\- Hm... Moony, do you accept to become my... boyfriend?  
\- Yes.”**_  
  
_Both smiled and softly, Sirius leaned toward Remus, kissing his lips, lovingly._  
  
_**“Oh my god!! The power of makeup!!”**_  
  
_James was screaming in the common room, watching the scene from the inside._


End file.
